Comenzó en un simple garaje
by Chika-midori
Summary: Todos los sacrificios requieren sufrimientos, pero éste se alejaba años luz de lo acordado. Destruía completamente el esquema que tan cuidadosamente tracé; trasformándolo radicalmente en un dolor desgarrador, casi impensable. Pero, aún así, no retrocedí.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Acabé de hacer la colada antes del mediodía. Me había levantado temprano precisamente para terminar con todos los quehaceres de la casa que me faltaban por acabar. Hice un par de sándwiches y cogí varios refrescos de la nevera para meterlos en mi mochila junto a unos libros. Miré el reloj de la cocina y al de mi muñeca, esperando que alguno se moviese más deprisa que el otro. No podía controlar mis nervios, al igual que no podía hacer nada con el descontrol de mi pie moviéndose con impaciencia y más rápido que las manecillas del reloj. A las agujas les costaba subir hasta posarse en las doce.

Suspiré frustrada cruzándome de brazos e intentando soportar no volverme loca. Faltaban cinco minutos, podría aguantar, sino se hacían eternos como los cinco anteriores, claro. Empecé a caminar por toda la cocina, de un lado a otro, sin alzar la cabeza ante la tentativa de volver a mirar la causa de mi tortura.

Cuando creí que habría esperado lo suficiente, el corazón me dio un vuelco de alegría al comprobar que solo faltaba medio minuto para que las agujas coincidieran. Rápidamente me eché la mochila al hombro con un pie fuera de la cocina lista para recibir luz verde. _Vamos, vamos… _insistí mentalmente, mientras por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza _"La Cenicienta". _Aunque la protagonista del cuento de hadas se escapaba de un baile a media noche en una calabaza, y yo me escapaba a mediodía sin transporte alguno. Pero había que admitir que una calabaza no se consideraría un auténtico medio de transporte.

Las manecillas llegaron a su punto culmine. Era la señal que había estado esperando. Derrapé en la entrada llevándome un golpe en el muslo, pero eso no me impidió abrir la puerta de un tirón para salir. Pero antes de que sacara la mitad de mi cuerpo de la casa, me topé frente a frente con mi madre, sorprendiéndola:

―¡Bella! Cariño, qué susto me has dado, ¿a dónde vas?―. preguntó al verme pasar por su lado para marcharme.

―A la biblioteca―. Lo dije rápidamente, como en un acto reflejo. Ya estaba preparada para esa pregunta por si acaso, aunque su aparición no era probable que se produjera. Las manos me sudaban, e intenté poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía, pero se quedó en eso, un intento.

―¿Has terminado los deberes, la colada, tendido la ropa…?

―Sí, mamá ―.La corté cansinamente, pero sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de mis labios.

―De acuerdo. En ese caso puedes irte.

No esperé un segundo más, y me di media vuelta para seguir mi camino, pero la oí que volvía a llamarme:

―Bella, aquí a las ocho ―.me miraba seriamente, como si esperase que de verdad la contradijera y me pusiese caprichosa.

―Que sí ―. Le respondí con la sonrisa que ella esperaba que apareciera en mi rostro.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza, para después subir las escaleras del porche y perderse tras la puerta. Fue entonces que sentí los hombros desplomarse. Los tenía agarrotados; no me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba durante ese momento. Inspiré una cantidad de aire considerable, para luego soltarlo en un gran suspiro. Entonces cuando me sentí libre de presiones me puse en camino, aunque había adquirido de nuevo el nerviosismo antes del encuentro con mi madre. Lo prefería mucho, muchísimo más. Me resultaba enormemente placentera la sensación de ansiedad y los incesantes hormigueos en mi estómago.

Me desvié del camino a la biblioteca bajando por una calle bastante alargada. Odiaba ir por ese recorrido, era el más lago. Cuando se acabó la acera y pisé la hierba húmeda aligeré los pasos con dirección al bosque. Me adentré entre los árboles, sin dudarlo, me sabía el camino de memoria, y a esa altura el bosque no era demasiado espeso.

Pocos minutos después pude divisar lo que andaba buscando. Con ese familiar tono rojizo, casi apagado a causa de los años, y con unas enredaderas abrazadas a las paredes se encontraba mi _"lugar feliz"_. Era una especie de garaje o taller que llevaba abandonado muchos años, pero a mí me parecía el mejor sitio del mundo.

Vi que la puerta estaba abierta, y de ella salía una música que provendría del viejo radio casete. Me sentí infinitamente relajada y reconfortada. Inspiré y llené mis pulmones apreciando el ligero perfume del barniz que había en el interior. Sentí con más intensidad el hormigueo en mi estómago, acompañado del latido frenético de mi corazón cuando capté sus cabellos cobrizos, casi dorados al darles la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Estaba inclinado tras la gran mesa de madera que había en el centro de las cuatro paredes. Le oí murmurar y tararear la canción que sonaba, mientras estaba concentrado en arreglar su bicicleta, que le había estado dando tantos problemas los últimos días.

No me di cuenta de que había suspirado hasta que lo observé girarse y mirarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Me regaló una cálida sonrisa que no pude negarme a devolvérsela.

Me sentía de nuevo en casa.

Caminé hasta él, viendo que se incorporaba y hacía desaparecer la distancia que había entre nosotros. Rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos me acercó a su cuerpo, dándome un tierno beso en los labios, que yo correspondí alzándome un poco para pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y tener acceso a sus suaves y sedosos cabellos. La sensación de tener los dedos ahí entrelazados me encantaba, y notaba que salía a la luz la posesividad que sentía por él. Era mío y me pertenecía. Pero a veces, ese sentimiento me asustaba a mí misma.

Con la respiración algo agitada nos separamos, y posamos nuestra frente en la del otro.

―Hola.―pareció más un suspiro que un saludo, y fue por lo que sonrió complacido. Me dio un último beso en la punta de la nariz antes de volverse a su bicicleta.

―Dime, ¿qué excusa has utilizado hoy?

―La biblioteca, ya sabes.

―¿No crees que la estás repitiendo demasiado?―fulminé su nuca, sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Nunca he sido muy buena respecto a mentir o usar la imaginación.

―Da igual, ¿no? Lo que cuenta es que se lo crean.―me impulsé sobre la mesa de madera tras varios intentos fallidos, pero logré sentarme.

―Sí, tienes razón, hasta que a tu madre o tu padre se le ocurra pasar por allí para recogerte, ¿verdad? Pásame el destornillador de estrella.

Alcancé la caja de herramientas a mi costado, buscando lo que me había pedido, aunque más bien le daba vueltas a lo que había dicho antes. Si a mis padres se le pasase por la cabeza ir a buscarme y no me encontraban en el lugar prometido que estaría, podrían castigarme de por vida.

―Bella.

―¿Qué? ―vi su mano extendida hacia mí y me miraba con una ceja alzada.―Perdona, aquí tienes.

―Gracias, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido los alicates.―él mismo se levantó para coger la herramienta, mientras a mí se me subían los colores.―¿Por qué estás preocupada?¿Es por lo que he dicho antes?

Asentí jugando con mis dedos.

―No tiene que ocurrir precisamente hoy―me alzó el mentón suavemente―, es una posibilidad muy escasa. Además, seguro que ya te han dado un poco de carta blanca, ¿no? Lo que ocurrió fue hace tiempo…

―Edward, si de verdad me dieran carta blanca no irían a llevarme y recogerme al instituto como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―Supongo… que tienes algo de razón en eso. Pero te dejaron salir.

―Sí claro, esa fue la mejor parte, decirles que eras lo peor que me había pasado nunca y que te odiaba.―le respondí con un amargo sarcasmo al recordarlo.

Él sonrió de lado, colocándome un mechón tras mi oreja. Con solo ese pequeño roce podía hacer que mi corazón latiera desbocado y una corriente eléctrica recorría cada una de mis vértebras.

―Ése es tu papel.―me acarició la mejilla, mientras me hablaba cerca de mis labios con voz ronca.―Al igual que yo tengo el mío.

―Pues, déjame decirte que no me gusta este personaje―lo agarre de la nuca, atrayéndolo más si podía, respondiéndole sobre sus labios―, que tiene que mentir a todo el mundo…

―Creo que podría decirse que el papel te eligió a ti. Pero ya sabes que siempre puedes darle un giro a la historia.

―Creo que podré soportarlo un poco más, al igual que tus críticas.―se rió―.Aguantaré hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

Capturé sus labios con una pasión reprimida que dejé expandirse con libertad cuando él me devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas, para que tuviéramos más acceso el uno con el otro; no se hizo de rogar cuando me sostuvo con sus brazos, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Sentía sus manos recorrerme la espalda, por fuera y dentro de mi camiseta, aunque no tardó mucho en deshacerse de ella. Seguía con sus movimientos, pero sus labios cambiaron de rumbo hasta el cuello, la oreja y el comienzo de mis pechos, que besó y masajeó con urgencia. Apenas me di cuenta que estaba recostada bajo su cuerpo medio desnudo cuando volvió a invadir mis labios.

―¿Por qué no te compras una bicicleta nueva?―estaba observándole desde la mesa de madera, donde me encontraba recostada bajo una manta.―Te saldría más rentable.

―Me compraré otra cuando le pase un camión por encima.

―¡Dios no lo quiera! ―dije con un gesto teatrero.

―Muy graciosa.

Me reí de la cara que puso al imaginarse la escena de su pobre bicicleta entre las ruedas de un gran camión cisterna. Por un lado me daría muchísima pena por él, le tenía un gran cariño a esa bici, y ambos habíamos pasado muchos buenos momentos con ella; pero por el contrario, le ocupaba mucho tiempo en arreglarla, y ese era el problema. Nuestro tiempo para estar juntos era bastante escaso y eso me fastidiaba; aunque verlo ahí arrodillado y con su espalda descubierta no me parecía tan malo. Podría quedarme observando los músculos de su espalda durante horas, pero mi estómago empezó a protestar de hambre. Me incorporé alcanzando su camiseta, la cual me estaba unas cuantas tallas más grande. Saqué de mi mochila los sándwiches que preparé al mediodía y le di el suyo a él, que me lo agradeció con un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de que me alzara con sus brazos hasta la mesa central, donde comimos mientras charlábamos animadamente. Así pasamos la tarde, entre risas, besos, caricias y otra vez risas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora que era cuando miré mi reloj por casualidad y vi que solo faltaban quince minutos para el toque de queda. Rápidamente me empecé a vestir con mis ropas y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Sacó la bicicleta del garaje, ya arreglada, mientras yo cerraba la puerta con mi llave. Ambos teníamos una copia, la cual guardaba como un tesoro.

Me subí detrás, agarrándome a su cintura, y empezó a pedalear en la casi oscuridad del atardecer. No se adentró en el pueblo, sino que siguió el camino bordeando el bosque. Era el recorrido más seguro para nosotros.

Cuando estuvimos a unos metros de mi casa, entró por un pequeño callejón, donde se detuvo para que me bajara.

―Gracias.―susurré cerca de su oído antes de posar mis labios en su cuello. Él me cogió la mano, y con la otra acarició suavemente mi mejilla, acercándome para responderme con un suave beso―Te quiero.

Me despedí con un roce cariñoso, acariciando su nariz con la mía antes de alejarme y caminar hasta mi casa, pero me detuve al notar que no me dejaba avanzar hasta el último momento que soltó mi mano. Me giré para mirarle interrogante, y lo que vi por un momento no me gustó en absoluto. Apenas había luz en el callejón, pero me percaté del dolor y la angustia que gobernaron su rostro por unos segundos. Rápidamente cambió su expresión con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de disimular.

―Hasta mañana.―dijo suavemente mientras ensanchaba un poco más su sonrisa falsa. Quería preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero si no me daba prisa estaría metida en un lío. Lo dejaría para mañana sin falta.

―Hasta mañana.

Después de echarle una última mirada me alejé del callejón, con paso ligero por la calle, hasta que subí las escaleras del porche de casa. Miré el reloj, las ocho en punto. Respiré aliviada al haberlo conseguido.

Entré en casa, y un horrible olor a quemado inundó mis pulmones. Rápidamente llegué a la cocina, y lo primero que observé fue a mi madre delante del horno, decaída, mirando lo que parecía ser una lasaña. De ahí provenía el olor que había por toda la casa. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí para que se disipara la peste.

―Creo que lo dejé demasiado tiempo―. Murmuró lastimosamente.

―¿No miraste el tiempo?―le pregunté inclinándome para ver más de cerca esa cosa negra como el carbón.

―Me distraje por un segundo, y de repente empezó a quemarse. No sirvo para cocinar, por más que lo intente―. Se rió ante la verdad de sus palabras, y yo me reí con ella.

―Mamá, puede que no seas buena cocinando, pero eres mucho mejor en otras cosas―dije intentando animarla, y ella me sonrió acariciándome la mejilla.

―Gracias, cielo. Por lo menos tú sabes cocinar, o sino tu padre y yo habríamos acabado con una indigestión todos los días―las dos nos reímos a carcajadas―Anda, limpiemos todo esto y hagamos una cena decente.

Ambas nos pusimos manos a la obra, y entre las dos conseguimos que el horno quedase reluciente, pero el olor aún seguía estando en el interior de la casa. Y quedó bastante claro cuando llegó mi padre quejándose de ello. Eso molestó a Renée, y Charlie intentó arreglarlo como pudo durante la cena que yo preparé al final, pero desistió al verlo imposible, por lo que intentó entablar conversación conmigo:

―¿Y tú que has hecho hoy, aparte de sacar a tu madre de un apuro?

―No lo estas arreglando, Charlie.―le advirtió mi madre con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Pero, ¿qué he dicho?―Charlie a veces no sabía tener demasiada sutileza con estas cosas, siempre ha sido demasiado torpe tratando con las mujeres, según me dijo mi madre. Pero a ella le gustaba, decía que le daba un aspecto adorable e inocente, aunque dudaba que algo así se le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento al ver que volvían a retomar la discusión.

Empecé a comer mi plato de pasta con rapidez, para marcharme pronto a mi habitación y alejarme de aquella tempestad. Pero sabía que esa tempestad se vería despejada por la mañana con un remolino mimoso por donde mirase. No sabía qué era peor exactamente: el que tus padres discutieran, o verlos acaramelados como dos adolescentes hormonales en la cocina.

De repente el sonido del teléfono respondió en mi ayuda, y salté de la silla para ir a contestar de inmediato. Le daba gracias sea quien fuera el que llamase.

―¿Diga?

_―Bella, perdona, ¿estabas cenando?_

―¡Alice!, tranquila, de hecho gracias por llamar en este momento, de veras.

―_¿Por qué?_

―Mis padres.―dije simplemente mientras echaba una ojeada a la cocina, donde seguían sumergidos en su disputa.

―_Sí, puedo oírlos de fondo_―la oí reírse por el auricular―_De todas formas, te llamaba porque creo que me dejé mi chaqueta en tu habitación. Por si me la podías traer mañana al instituto._

―Claro, sin problemas.

―_Gracias. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. He quedado en llamar a Jasper para darle las buenas noches. _

―Querrás decir a hablar con él hasta las tantas de la noche. Habrá que ver las facturas...

―_Me entenderías perfectamente si tuvieras a alguien con quien compartir las facturas de esas llamadas, Bella._

De repente sentí la necesidad de responderle que sí que la entendía, y muy bien además. Me había pasado noches enteras con las ganas de descolgar el teléfono solo para oír por unos minutos la voz de Edward antes de acostarme. Con un simple "buenas noches" me haría dormir como un bebé.

―Sí… supongo.

―_Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches._

―Buenas noches, Alice.

Colgué el teléfono dispuesta a irme a la cocina para terminar de cenar, cuando vi a mi madre atravesar el pasillo como una bala hasta las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación se oyó por toda la casa el estruendoso ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

―¡Por Dios, papá! ¿Qué le has dicho ahora?―inquirí al verlo con aire deprimido en la cocina.

―Juro que no le he dicho nada. No sé qué le pasa a tu madre, está demasiado sensible y se molesta por todo.―se pasó las manos por el cabello oscuro―.Eso me pone muy nervioso.

―Papá, sólo tienes que ser amable, cariñoso y comprensivo con ella, sobre todo eso. Alaga cosas de ella que le hagan sentir mejor.―lo aconsejé.

―Ya lo hago, y no funciona.

―Entrar por la puerta y decir que lo que había en el horno era un fétido bicho muerto no es de ser alguien comprensivo.―le recordé con sarcasmo.―Lo que necesitas es una buena dosis de tacto.

―Sí, bueno. Supongo que esta noche me tocará dormir en el sofá.―suspiró echando una ojeada con fastidio al salón.―Mañana tendré la espalda molida.

―Siempre puedes subir a arreglarlo―sugerí llevando los platos al fregadero. Ya no tenía hambre.―Tú espalda te lo agradecerá.

Se levantó suspirando profundamente caminando unos pocos pasos hasta mí para darme un beso en la frente.

―¿Qué haría sin ti, Bella?

―Esta noche, por ejemplo: dormir en el sofá.

Ambos soltamos una débil carcajada.

―No te acuestes muy tarde.

―Tú tampoco, jefe.―vi que sonreía cuando lo llame así.

Salió de la cocina, pero de repente se dio media vuelta al recordar algo:

―¿Dónde has estado hoy?

―En la biblioteca, hincando los codos.―dije masajeándome uno de ellos como si lo tuviera dolorido.

―Bien. Buenas noches.

―Hasta mañana, papá.―me despedí de él cuando desapareció por las escaleras.

Acabé de limpiar la cocina, y no se oía otra cosa que no fuera silencio en toda la casa. Por lo que suponía que todo se había solucionado pacíficamente.

Entré al baño para darme una buena ducha de agua caliente. Después me metería directa en la cama a dar vueltas sin parar hasta que el sueño me venciera. Aún estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido en el oscuro callejón. Veía su rostro angustiado con tanta claridad en mi mente que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y varios pensamientos negativos comenzaron a llegar de la mano de dolorosos recuerdos; pero rápidamente me las ingenié para hacerlos a un lado, intentando calmarme y concentrarme en el agua que golpeaba en mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí de la ducha me fui a la cama al apagar las luces. Oía como una pequeña llovizna chocaba contra los cristales de mi ventana, uniéndose al sonido de las agujas del despertador.

Esa noche me moví tanto que me asustaba que le podría hacer un surco al colchón. Pero comprobé con suerte por la mañana que la cama se encontraba intacta; salvo un revoltijo de sábanas enredadas que me costó bastante trabajo arreglar cuando hice la cama. Bajé a desayunar, encontrándome con lo que predije que pasaría. Mis padres estaban desayunando cogidos de la mano mientras se daban de comer el uno al otro. Sonreí ante la escena, y me alegré por mi padre que lo había conseguido, pero al cabo de unos minutos dejé a un lado mis cereales al volverse la cosa un poco incómoda para mí. Sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza cuando empezaron a susurrarse cosas al oído que prefería no saber, así que le dije a mi madre que nos diéramos prisa porque llegaría tarde al instituto. Yo ya estaba dentro del coche, con el cinturón abrochado mientras ellos no paraban de despedirse una y otra vez, por lo que perdí la paciencia y acabé tocando el claxon para que se acordasen de mí.

En el camino al instituto preferí no comentar nada, y aunque quisiera no podría, ya que no paraba de tararear alguna canción mientras sonreía tontamente. Se había levantado bastante risueña y con un humor excelente de lo normal.

Llegamos al instituto, y Alice me esperaba con una sonrisa al salir del coche.

―¡Hola, Alice!―la saludó mi madre desde el interior del coche,―¿Qué tal estás?

―¡Hola, Renée! Muy bien, gracias.―respondió Alice alegremente.

―Me alegro, cielo.―le sonrió antes de dirigirse a mí―Te recogeré después, Bella. Espérame aquí.

―Vale.

Se despidió de nosotras con un gesto con la mano que Alice prolongó hasta que el coche se perdió de nuestra vista. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara alzando una ceja:

―Qué rápido se han reconciliado, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba por el aparcamiento seguida de cerca por ella. Le pasé su chaqueta que cogí antes de salir de casa, pero eso no impidió que me atosigará a preguntas de cómo Charlie había conseguido salir vivo de la discusión de ayer. No quería darle muchos detalles, sobre todo porque notaba que la sangre se estaba empezando a acumular en mis mejillas, y me sentía avergonzada de hablar de ese tema con ella, por lo que le di las gracias mentalmente a Jasper por aparecer. Inmediatamente Alice se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo, plantándole un beso en los labios. Les di un poco de privacidad mientras se daban sus buenos días, a lo que vi a Emmet y Rosalie a sus espaldas cogidos de la mano viniendo en nuestra dirección.

Emmet me saludó revolviéndome el pelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, siempre me trataba como su hermana pequeña, metiéndose conmigo con sus bromas; en cambio, Rosalie me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Mi relación con ella no podría considerarse como una profunda amistad, como ocurría con los otros tres. Había intentado muchas veces acercarme a ella, y conocerla mejor, pero llegué a la conclusión de que simplemente no le caía bien por alguna razón que desconocía. Emmet solo me aconsejaba que le diera tiempo y se abriría, al igual que él hizo con ella, pero dudaba que eso llegara a pasar algún día.

Los cinco hacíamos tiempo conversando y contándonos lo que habíamos hecho durante el fin de semana mientras el timbre daba la señal de entrar a clases. Saludé a unos compañeros que pasaban por allí, cuando vi entrando en el aparcamiento su Volvo plateado. El corazón me empezó a latir rápidamente cuando salió del coche andando hacia mi dirección.

―¡Eh, Edward!―El grito de Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos, recordándome que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo: quedarme embobada mirándole.

Intenté seguir el hilo de la conversación que mantenían Alice y Rosalie, ya que Emmet y Jasper habían ido a saludar a Edward. Pero no me llevó mucho tiempo fingir, porque fui salvada por la campana.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad a lo largo de la mañana. No tenía que preocuparme en disimular o fingir nada durante las clases, ya que, gracias a nuestros padres, Edward y yo no compartíamos ninguna asignatura. Si tenía suerte quizás lo viera por los pasillos unos segundos, aunque, el tiempo más largo en el que estaba a unos pocos metros de él era en el almuerzo. Cada uno nos sentábamos en el otro extremo de la cafetería; ambos compartíamos los mismos amigos, pero no podíamos estar en el mismo grupo juntos, por lo que Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie hacían todo lo posible para pasar el mismo tiempo con los dos por separado. Sabía que no era una situación que les agradara mucho, pero no teníamos elección. Ni siquiera sabían que estábamos juntos. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que eso era lo mejor, pero no dejaba de sentirme mal por ello. Cada uno teníamos nuestra fachada de cara a los demás: ambos nos odiábamos y no nos podíamos ni ver. Ése era nuestro papel, el que teníamos que seguir a causa de la mala relación que mantenían nuestros padres desde que teníamos memoria. Ellos eran los que en realidad se odiaban, y nosotros teníamos que cargar con ello. Sobre todo cuando les llegaron los rumores de que estábamos saliendo, los cuáles eran ciertos, pero que no pudieron confirmar por suerte. No nos vimos durante tres meses; a Edward le habían puesto un profesor particular en casa, por lo que no le era necesario ir al instituto, y a mí no me dejaron salir de casa excepto para ir al instituto. Mis padres estuvieron a punto de pedir una orden de alejamiento con la excusa de que Edward quería abusar de mí, y así, conseguirían echar a la familia Cullen del pueblo, como deseaban que ocurriese. En cambio ellos contraatacaron dando por hecho que lo único que yo quería era atrapar a su hijo para así gastarme su dinero. Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, porque sabía que si esa situación no cambiaba uno de los dos tendría que irse, por lo que recurrí a hacerles creer que despreciaba tanto como ellos al matrimonio Cullen como a su hijo.

De todos modos, tardaron bastante en dejarme salir sola o llamar por teléfono a mis amigos, sino era con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día; ni siquiera a estas alturas me dejaban ir sola al instituto, y ya casi había pasado un año desde aquello. Estábamos a solo un mes de graduarnos en el instituto, y yo no podía aguantar las ganas de marcharme a la Universidad, fuera de controles y barreras. Lo único malo era que no podíamos escoger la misma a la que ir, pero sí una que estuviera cerca del otro, y eso era lo que más deseábamos los dos. Un fin de semana para nosotros solos sería perfecto.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor, donde ya se encontraban Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jessica hablando entre ellos. Dirigí la vista disimuladamente hacia la mesa que andaba buscando, y pude ver que todos se encontraban allí. Después de un rato se repartirían y rondarían por mi mesa como si no ocurriera nada; pero por el momento tendría que estar solo en compañía de los cuatro que me esperaban allí. La pareja de Ben y Ángela era con los que mejor me llevaba, Mike era un buen chico, amable y simpático, pero no paraba un solo día de intentar planear algo para que fuera una cita, a lo que Jessica siempre estaba atenta apuntándose a esos planes con una falsa alegría estropeándole todo a Mike. No entendía por qué no se daba por vencido de una vez y se fijaba en Jessica, que sólo tenía ojos para él.

Comí un poco de mi bandeja de comida, y al poco rato la hice a un lado como había pasado en el desayuno con los cereales. Sentía el estómago cerrado comiera lo que comiese. Eso podría deberse a mi nerviosismo por que pasase el día y poder estar con Edward con normalidad, para despejar mis dudas de lo de anoche.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó a su fin me dirigí de nuevo al calvario de las clases, intentando prestar la máxima atención en cálculo, aunque no entendiera nada y básicamente lo memorizaba mecánicamente. Pude ver en los pasillos los panfletos de la fiesta de graduación pegados en las paredes, anunciando que aquellos años de instituto llegarían a su fin en poco tiempo.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la salida de clases y final de ellas. Caminé por el pasillo intentando encontrar a Alice o alguno de los demás, pero había demasiada gente allí agrupada. Todos tenían la misma prisa por irse como yo.

De repente, sentí un fuerte tirón empujándome hacía un lado, alejándome del cúmulo de estudiantes y sustituyéndolo por una habitación casi a oscuras, que reconocí como el laboratorio. Entonces oí la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y unos pasos veloces viniendo hacia mí, pero lo detuve colocando mis manos sobre su pecho.

―No deberías hacer esto, y menos aquí―le advertí, aunque en realidad me moría porque lo hiciese.

―Lo sé, pero solo quería darte un beso y abrazarte. Apenas te he visto en todo el día ―su voz tenía un tono de ansiedad que estaba controlando en ese momento. Lo que me recordó la causa de mi insomnio.―No podía aguantar tanto tiempo para verte después.

Eso me hizo flaquear, dejando de hacer fuerza con mis brazos, a lo que él no desperdició su oportunidad para atraparme entre los suyos y besarme con urgencia. Tuve que agarrarme a su cuerpo para no caerme, y acabó por alzarme hasta uno de los pupitres del aula, casi quedando a su misma altura. Ambos nos separamos jadeantes cuando nos empezó a faltar el oxígeno, pero no más de lo necesario.

―¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche?―quise saber, y noté que había dado en el clavo cuando su cuerpo se tensó.

―Así que te diste cuenta.―dijo con una triste sonrisa acariciándome la mejilla con un gesto ausente.

―Claro que me di cuenta. Me dejaste toda la noche preocupada y no pude pegar ojo.

―Lo siento.

―No quiero que te disculpes, sino que me lo cuentes para poder ayudarte o lo que sea que necesites para que te sientas mejor.

―Lo único que quiero es que no te despidas de mí temiendo a que desaparezcas de mi vida.―acercó su rostro al mío llenándolo de besos―El tiempo que paso contigo ya no es suficiente. Y cada día que pasa es más duro decirte adiós.

Agarré su rostro entre mis manos, atrapando sus labios con fervor intentando transmitirle con ese beso el amor que sentía por él, y que me sintiera ahí, a su lado. Quería ahuyentar sus temores, protegerlo de ellos. Pero me resultaba imposible al tener yo misma sus miedos. Todo era recíproco; lo que le afectaba a uno le llegaba al otro.

―Te quiero, Bella.―me abrazó escondiendo la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, mientras yo le acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca y apoyaba mi mejilla en su hombro.

―Yo te quiero más.―noté que sonrió contra mi piel, y su cálido aliento me hizo temblar.

Me sentía de maravilla en sus brazos, imprimándome de su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Todo ello grabado con fuego en mi mente. Estaba tan bien así que daría todo lo que fuera para no tener que apartarme de su lado, aunque me extrañó que fuera él el que lo hiciese:

―¿Bella?

―Mmm, ¿qué?―entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado un poco adormilada.

―No puedo creer que te hayas dormido. Debería sentirme dolido, pero me ha gustado tenerte roncando sobre mi hombro.―dijo riéndose de mí.

―Idiota.―bufé restregándome los ojos de cansancio. Quería reprocharle la mentira que dijo sobre mis ronquidos, pero me di cuenta en ese momento que mi madre podría llevar un buen rato esperándome en el aparcamiento.―Tengo que irme ya, mi madre me estará esperando.

―Esta bien. Sal tú primero, y yo iré después.

―Vale.―le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, alzándome de puntillas para besarle.―Nos vemos luego.

Me dio un último beso antes de que saliese por la puerta, teniendo cuidado por si hubiera alguien por allí. La excusa que le di a mi madre fue que estuve hablando con un profesor porque no me había quedado claro un punto del temario, por lo que no insistió más en ello.

Llegamos a casa, y me fui directamente a mi habitación, para dejar mi mochila y darme una ducha rápida. Tuve que recordarme hacer las cosas con calma para que Reneé no viera que iba muy acelerada y con prisa; así que todo cuanto hacía intenté hacerlo lo más despacio que podía permitirme para que el tiempo corriera libremente. Después le saltaría a mi madre con alguna excusa para salir como: que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para un trabajo, o que iba a comprar un libro.

Me cambié de ropa, eligiendo algo cómodo del armario. Busqué mis zapatos, que estaban tirados cerca del escritorio, donde vi varias cosas desperdigadas; desde libros a papeles, que puse en su lugar correspondiente. Y fue una de las páginas de mi agenda que llamó mi atención, la cual se encontraba abierta por el calendario. Tenía marcado con un círculo rojo el día en el que acababa el curso, al igual que el cumpleaños de Edward y el de mis amigos. Pero recordé algo de esos círculos que me inquietó. Con un malestar en la boca del estómago abrí el primer cajón del escritorio, buscando el calendario que usaba con frecuencia.

Pasé los meses, viendo los círculos de color rojo por todos ellos, marcados con una cruz, pero llegué a uno que debería de haber estado señalado desde hacía tres semanas.

Sentí un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo, y el malestar se transformó en unas horribles náuseas que subieron con rapidez por mi garganta, y tuve que taparme la boca antes de echar a correr hacia el baño para dejarme caer sobre el retrete.

Tiré de la cisterna cuando pareció que todo había acabado, pero mi cuerpo temblaba por completo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Estaba asustada, y sentía unas ganas insoportables de aliviar el nudo que me estaba martirizando. Rebobiné todos mis pasos, analizando cada uno de ellos, percatándome que el desayuno y el almuerzo me habían sentado como una patada en el estómago, y no era a causa de lo que creía en un principio; el cansancio repentino por la mañana, que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, y el olor de la lasaña quemada que me pareció más fuerte de lo normal. Todo ello se sumaba a mi retraso de tres semanas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas, acompañadas de sollozos que al principio me preocupaba por contener, pero que al final, no pude soportarlo al ver que todo se me venía encima. Estaba embaraza. Embarazada a los dieciocho años. Y el padre era un chico con el que me veía a escondidas a espaldas de mis padres, los cuales odiaban a su familia como ellos odiaban a la mía. Estaba más que claro lo que sucedería si se enteraban de esto.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento que pensé que podría estallarme, pero lo que ocurrió fue que volví a inclinarme sobre la taza de nuevo. Fue una suerte que Renée estuviera ocupada en el piso de abajo con lo que estuviese haciendo; si llegara a entrar no sabría qué iba a decirle.

Las náuseas comenzaron a disminuir junto a los temblores, pero las lágrimas no cesaban en aparecer. Intenté incorporarme y lavarme los dientes, procurando no mirarme en el espejo. Si lo hacía acabaría derrumbándome de nuevo. Así que esperé unos momentos para respirar profundamente antes de salir y dirigirme a mi habitación; cuando escuché que mi padre entraba en casa. Ya debían ser más de las ocho. Me había encerrado en el baño durante horas y apenas lo había notado. Lo peor era que no había acudido a la cita, y eso me hizo sentir aún más enferma de lo que ya me encontraba.

―¡Bella, vamos a pedir pizza!

De nuevo me entraron arcadas, pero esta vez pude controlarlo, aunque al no quedarme nada en el estómago ayudó un poco.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, sintiéndome a punto de desplomarme, así que me agarré a la barandilla para sostenerme. Me quedé oculta en las sombras de la escalera cuando me dirigí a mi madre:

―Mamá, no tengo hambre.―no contaba con que la voz me saliese tan quebrosa y pastosa. El rostro de mi madre rápidamente buscó el mío con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

―Nada.―contesté inmediatamente al ver cómo se aproximaba hacia mí.―Anoche no dormí muy bien y me gustaría acostarme temprano.

―¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?―Charlie entró en la conversación. Tenía el teléfono en la mano, por lo que ya habría encargado el pedido.

―Sí, tranquilo.

―No sé, has estado muy callada toda la tarde…

―He estado estudiando, mamá. Y ahora me gustaría descansar, eso es todo, de verdad.―insistí rogando porque por una vez dejaran de ser tan protectores. Cada vez me encontraba peor, como si me fuera a desmayar dentro de poco.

Pude ver como intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, pero al final Renée desistió:

―Esta bien, cielo. Pero si te sientes mal dínoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

―Vale. Hasta mañana.

―Que descanses.

Charlie no se despidió de mí cuando subí a trompicones las escaleras, pero pude ver que no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me desplomé en la cama como un peso muerto. No supe si me llegué a desmayar o no, pero toda la habitación no paraba de darme vueltas, y notaba una enorme presión en las sienes que me impedía pensar con claridad. Solo sentía ganas de llorar. Y eso fue lo que hice durante toda la noche, mientras me ovillaba y abrazaba a las sábanas como un salvavidas. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba oír su voz, que me abrazase, como lo hizo en el laboratorio, que estuviese a mi lado en esos momentos.

Me sentía sola y asustada.

* * *

><p><strong>Chika-midori<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Las clases se me estaban haciendo interminables durante toda la mañana. Aunque llevaba así desde hacía varios días. No me sentía a gusto en ninguna parte que no fuera mi habitación, de la que no salí desde aquel día.

Intenté por todos los medios que aquello no afectara mi estado de ánimo mientras estuviera en el instituto, pero me resultaba muy difícil ante las constantes preguntas de Alice, o las bromas de Emmet por mi mala cara. Me habría encantado poder vomitarle encima para que probara a hacer una broma con eso. La comida del almuerzo me repugnaba, casi no podía ni olerla cerca de mí. Aunque no era algo que no pudiese soportar con un poco de esfuerzo.

Mis padres casi me obligaron a quedarme en la cama, pero yo no podía permitirme el lujo de perder clases por un poco de malestar. Me costó hacerles entrar en razón, prometiéndoles que nada más llegar a casa me iría a descansar sin falta. Habían estado preocupados porque apenas probaba bocado. Lo poco que comía lo vomitaba, y no era una experiencia muy agradable. Pero al menos, las cosas líquidas no me sentaban tan mal.

Tenía casi todo bajo control, nadie se podría imaginar lo que realmente me ocurría, ni siquiera mis mejores amigos. Pero ellos no eran el problema. Durante esos días, había procurado no buscarle con la mirada, aunque sabía que aquella situación no me hacía ningún bien. Tenía miedo a cómo podría reaccionar ante la noticia, llenándome así la cabeza de inseguridades; además, podría caber la posibilidad de que no ocurriera nada realmente, y que solo estuviese sufriendo alguna extraña reacción en mi cuerpo que se asemejaba a los síntomas del embarazo. Esa fue la pobre excusa con la que intenté convencerme a mí misma.

Quise comprar uno de esos test que vendían en la farmacia, para asegurarme al cien por cien. Pero ni siquiera logré entrar en la tienda, y acabé volviendo a casa con las manos vacías. Que la hija del jefe de policía comprara un test de embarazo era un chisme demasiado jugoso como para ignorarlo. Rápidamente se correría la voz hasta llegar a oídos de mis padres. Algo que me tenía completamente aterrada.

―¿Con quién irás a la fiesta?―parpadeé varias veces, asimilando lo que Alice acababa de preguntarme. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jessica y Mike ponían su atención esperando mi respuesta.

―No voy a ir con nadie.

―¿Y por qué no? Puedes ir con cualquier chico que elijas.―el rostro de Mike se iluminó esperanzado.―Además, aún tienes que comprar el vestido que vas a ponerte, porque me niego a que te presentes con cualquier trapo, ¿me oyes?

―¿Qué tiene de malo ir sola? Ni siquiera pensaba en ir hasta que me obligaste.

―Claro que te obligo. Es la fiesta de la graduación, no puedes perdértela por nada del mundo.―hizo un gracioso mohín con los labios.―Irás, te divertirás y todos nos despediremos de nuestros días de estudiantes de instituto.

―Genial.―murmuré de mala gana. Tenía problemas mayores de los que preocuparme que una fiesta.

―Así que ya puedes estar buscando un acompañante.

―No pienso buscarme a nadie.

―Pero…

―Hagamos una cosa.―la interrumpí al ver que esto se convertiría en un círculo sin fin. Y sabía que acabaría por arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de proponerle―: ¿Qué te parece si tú elijes y compras mi vestido?

Su rostro comenzó a iluminársele con una ancha sonrisa.

―Pero que esté al alcance de mi presupuesto.―añadí con rapidez, a lo que respondió asintiendo la cabeza infantilmente.―Y a cambio, tú me dejarás ir sola a la fiesta. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Le extendí la mano para que viera que estaba dispuesta a cerrar el trato en serio.

Pude ver en sus ojos cómo analizaba los pros y los contras del contrato, mientras, observaba mi mano con nerviosismo. No podía resistirse a esa clase de oferta, por más que le doliera que fuera sin acompañante.

Dejó a medio camino su mano de la mía, mirándome directamente a los ojos:

―Que alcance tu presupuesto.―repitió. Yo asentí sin vacilar, y ella unió nuestras manos aceptando.―Te advierto que solo me has puesto de excusa el precio, no quiero ninguna queja después del vestido, Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante aquella amenaza. No tenía tanto dinero para que fuera algo espectacular o llamativo.

Cuando los demás se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido con Alice no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír. Jasper intentó controlarse para no dañar mis sentimientos, pero acabó acompañando a Emmet en un estallido de carcajadas, hasta la misma Rosalie no pudo contenerse. Debería haber tenido en cuenta lo patético que resultaría todo aquello, pero ya no podía echarme atrás. Así que los dejé desternillándose de risa en mitad del aparcamiento mientras entraba en el coche de mi madre. Quería que el asiento se fundiera conmigo en ese momento.

Estudié e hice los deberes. Era la mejor forma de mantener a mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, y los exámenes finales ya estaban cerca. Tenía que prepararme bien si quería sobrevivir a ciertas materias en las que iba dando palos de ciego.

Cuando acabé de hincar los codos, bajé para hacer la cena, mientras le daba instrucciones a mi madre para que me ayudara. Era todo un espectáculo ver cómo echaba un huevo en la sartén. Intenté no reírme, y le sugerí que hiciese la ensalada mientras yo me ocupaba del peligro de los fogones antes de que ocurriese algún accidente.

Terminamos de poner la mesa cuando Charlie llegó del trabajo. Venía de muy malhumor, quitándose su chaqueta y el arma con rabia. Mi madre lo llamó a cenar, y se dejó caer en la silla pinchando con fuerza el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el filete. Yo en cambio empecé a comer con cautela, observando disimuladamente a mi padre por si comenzaba a abrir la boca para dejar de comer. Había un incómodo silencio reinando en la cocina, donde solo se oían los cubiertos rozando los platos. Renée estaba sentada muy recta, lanzándole miradas a mi padre que él captaba como una señal para que le contara el por qué de su malhumor. Y acabó por soltar lo que me temía:

―¡Me tiene harto!―comenzó diciendo cogiendo aire.―No solo se ocupa del hospital como si fuera suyo, sino que también tiene que meterse en comisaría a decirnos cómo hacer nuestro trabajo. ¡Se cree el maldito dueño del pueblo!

―¿Y qué hacía en comisaría?―preguntó mi madre uniéndose al estado de ánimo de Charlie.

―Ha habido un accidente con unos cazadores, y a uno de ellos le han disparado dejándolo grave. Pero en vez de estarse callado va y nos echa la culpa a nosotros de que no controlamos como deberíamos esa parte de área en el bosque. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¿No quiere estar a cargo de todo? Pues que se vaya y acampe allí, y se quede el día entero dirigiendo.

―Lo que debería hacer es marcharse de una vez del pueblo para dejarnos en paz, y no pavonearse por todos lados creyéndose superiores.

―Ya me gustaría, pero tiene a mucha gente engañada con su faceta del _buen doctor Cullen_, el muy cretino.

Quise levantarme e irme a cenar a mi cuarto. Aquella conversación se estaba alargando demasiado, y no quería seguir escuchando cómo despotricaban contra la familia Cullen. Cada semana tenía una buena dosis de estos momentos, en los cuáles, prefería pasar desapercibida e intentaba distraer mi atención con éxito en otras cosas como: recuerdos felices que pasaba aquellas tardes que podía salir y encontrarme con Edward en nuestro escondite. Pero en esa ocasión, no pude buscar buenos recuerdos, sino imágenes de las consecuencias que acarrearía la noticia de mi embarazo cuando se enterasen Charlie y Renée de quién era el padre.

Vacié mi plato con rapidez, empujando aquellos pensamientos dolorosos a otro lado, y dejé a mis padres con su charla. Me metí bajo la ducha, y dejé que el agua me relajase y despejara mi mente. No pude contener que unas rebeldes lágrimas recorrieran mi mejilla, mezclándose con las gotas de agua que caían de la mampara. Era testigo de cómo mi vida había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos mis planes y proyecto de vida los veía perderse por el desagüe. Desaparecidos, como algo efímero, que se escurría de mis dedos como el humo. Todo había salido al revés.

Sequé mi pelo y me puse el pijama. Apenas tenía sueño, y el cuarto ya estaba ordenado para mantenerme ocupada en arreglarlo. Así que opté por leer un rato algún libro de la estantería, me daba igual cual fuese con tal de que me hiciera dormir; pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos, acabé frustrada lanzándolo al escritorio. Me senté en el borde de la ventana, escuchando los sonidos provenientes del exterior y dejando que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Hacía algo de fresco aquella noche, aunque no había llovido demasiado durante la mañana podía notarse la humedad que había fuera. Pero no me importó, estaba empezando a sentirme calmada, inspirando el aroma a tierra mojada. Cuando capté algo en la oscuridad que llamó mi atención. Era algo plateado, pero que no supe identificar con exactitud hasta que me fijé en que tenía ruedas. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver una silueta montada en aquella bicicleta, la cual se me hizo familiar, como la forma del cuerpo de su dueño. Estaba allí, en mitad de la noche, oculto en las sombras y frente a mi ventana, donde llevaría observándome desde hacía un buen rato. Me quedé en blanco. Nunca había hecho algo como aquello; siempre nos preocupábamos de las distancias y en aparentar que nadie sospechara nada. Estaba rompiendo las normas, exponiéndose. Y todo por mí, que no había hecho otra cosa en esos días que darle esquinazo. Mis ojos de repente se inundaron de lágrimas, y el nudo de mi garganta me apretaba tanto que me hacía daño.

Noté que se había dado cuenta que le había visto, y vi que se acercaba. Me dolió hacerlo, pero me incorporé cerrando la ventana y corrí la cortina. Mordí la tela con fuerza intentando acallar los fuertes sollozos que salían de mi pecho, y tuve que dejarme caer despacio sobre el suelo cuando las rodillas comenzaron a fallarme. Creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. Tenía un gran futuro por delante, pero que se vería truncado si seguía a su lado. No podía hacerle algo así.

Los constantes espasmos por el llanto no cesaron hasta altas horas de la noche.

Amanecí con una cara horrible. Los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y bajo ellos se hallaban unas oscuras sombras que intenté ocultar con un poco de maquillaje, que nunca usaba salvo en ocasiones especiales que Alice me cogía por banda, y ni siquiera utilizaba mucho. Hice lo que pude, pero aún así, no podía hacer nada con lo que en realidad reflejaba mi rostro en el espejo.

Me salté el desayuno y así mis padres no podrían mirarme directamente a la cara, que intenté ocultarla como podía con la melena. Al menos el trayecto al instituto fue fácil, solo tenía que mirar por mi ventana mientras mi madre hablaba conmigo con cosas que podía contestar con monosílabos. Me despedí de ella sin dirigirle la mirada, cruzando el aparcamiento sin apartar los ojos del suelo. No me preocupé en buscar a mis amigos. Quería que el último día de clases de esa semana pasase lo antes posible. Y fue así en realidad, aunque de una forma diferente. No presté atención en ninguna hora, ni lo intenté. Mi mente funcionaba más lentamente de lo normal y no me enteraba de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Estaba totalmente hecha polvo; sentía que acabaría rompiéndome en mil pedazos dentro de poco.

No aparecí por la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo. No me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar a nadie, por lo que me fui directamente a la biblioteca, donde pasé el tiempo con un libro abierto. Solo conseguí leer la primera línea. Quería irme a casa y meterme bajo mis sábanas para no volver a salir hasta el lunes. No supe como logré salir viva las últimas horas que quedaban. Me había quedado medio dormida cuando sonó el timbre. Todos se habían ido hacía ya tiempo dejándome sola. Me incorporé de la silla tropezando y tirando mi mochila varios libros desperdigados por el suelo.

―Mierda.

Suspiré con pesadez antes de agacharme y recogerlo todo. Me pareció una buena idea hacerle compañía a los libros, aunque el suelo estuviese frío, solo quería tumbarme y dormir. Me colgué la mochila al hombro dispuesta a irme a casa, pero no pude. Me quedé helada en el sitio. Se encontraba apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta, mirándome tan fijamente que sentía cómo me atravesaba. Eso me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, y no pude moverme cuando se acercó a mí lentamente. El corazón me latía a mil por hora contra más acortaba distancias.

―Te estuve esperando hasta tarde. De he hecho, te he estado esperando todos estos días a que aparecieras ―no dejaba de acercarse, y yo retrocedí bajando la vista. Era incapaz de mirarle a la cara.―Creí que estabas castigada o que por alguna razón no pudiste salir. Que me lo dirías de algún modo, pero en vez de eso me has estado evitando, y quiero saber por qué.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, y vi que estaba atrapada entre ella y su pecho. No tenía escapatoria.

―Contéstame, Bella. ¿Por qué me evitas?

Era incapaz de abrir la boca. Si lo hacía, sería incapaz de controlar los temblores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, y me echaría a llorar como una idiota. ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a buscarme? Me había pillado con la guardia baja y no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo en esa situación.

―Llevo casi toda la semana sin verte, y cuando anoche creí que por fin podría tener alguna respuesta tuya me ignoras.―intentó elevar mi rostro, pero me zafé de su agarre apartando mi cara hacia un lado, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para salir de allí, pero sus brazos actuaron como una prisión impidiéndome escapar.―No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta contarme qué demonios te pasa. Así que responde a mi pregunta de una vez.

Me mantuve como estaba, y oía cómo se desesperaba. No iba a dejar mi brazo torcer tan fácilmente.

―Bella, di algo, por favor. Si…si he hecho algo mal o que te haya molestado dímelo y me disculparé, por favor.―mis defensas empezaron a flaquear cuando eliminó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y me suplicaba al oído besando mis cabellos. Cerré los ojos, y respiré hondo cuando siguió su camino por mi mejilla y se detuvo en la comisura de mis labios. No podía hacerme esto.―Háblame, por favor, Bella.

Unió nuestros rostros, y podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mis labios, que estaban ansiosos por los suyos. Iba a caer, aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados era capaz de verlo. Deseaba que me abrazase con fuerza, mientras me decía al oído que todo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla de la cual acababa de despertar y él estaba a mi lado para tranquilizarme; quería arrojarme a sus brazos y salir de ese pozo frío y oscuro en el que me sentía prisionera. Pero solo acabaría por arrastrarlo conmigo.

No supe de donde saqué las fuerzas necesarias para empujarle y apartarle de mí. Le miré a los ojos y vi en ellos un remolino de sentimientos negativos que no pude identificar. Sentí como algo puntiagudo me atravesaba el pecho al ver cuánto daño le estaba causando.

―Bella…

―Tengo que volver a casa.―mi voz se quebró, pero al menos logré pronunciar una frase.

Pasé por su lado creyendo que me detendría, pero se quedó inmóvil. Como una estatua. Parecía como si aún me estuviese viendo contra la pared. Refrené mis impulsos de ir a reconfortarle, y crucé el aula cayéndome a pedazos.

―Voy a esperarte.―tenía la mano sujeta en el picaporte de la puerta cuando lo oí.―Te estaré esperando hasta las ocho. Ni un minuto más. Como no aparezcas iré a buscarte, Bella.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza al escuchar su amenaza. No podría haber hablado en serio.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento el coche de Renée no estaba por ninguna parte. Apareció a los pocos minutos por la esquina. Se había entretenido en el trabajo con algunas amigas por algún asunto que no presté atención. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la conversación con Edward.

Oí como mi madre chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio, mirando con mala cara el espejo retrovisor. Con curiosidad eché un pequeño vistazo, y vi la parte frontal de su Volvo, que no tardó en situarse justo al lado de mi puerta esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

Apoyé mi brazo en la ventana, a modo de escudo, procurando que mi madre no se diese cuenta de las miradas que le echaba de reojo. Y vi que él también lo estaba haciendo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y su mano agarraba con fuerza el volante. Parecía que estaba enfadado. Escuché como el motor rugía al acelerar en punto muerto antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color y saliera como una flecha. ¿Me estaba desafiando? Si era así, no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Y tampoco se la haría a mis padres si Edward Cullen llegara a entrar en casa. Lo más seguro es que mi padre acabara en comisaría, y no haciendo su trabajo precisamente, sino como detenido por utilizar un arma contra el novio de su hija.

No se atrevería a cumplir con lo que dijo.

Me recosté en la cama mirando el techo. No iba a acudir a la cita. Pensaba quedarme toda la tarde en mi habitación sin hacer nada.

No podía controlar los movimientos rítmicos de mi pie aunque me lo propusiera. El pequeño sonido de las agujas del despertador me taladraba los oídos, alimentando mi nerviosismo. Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Y si era verdad que se presentaba buscándome? Podría haber mentido perfectamente para asustarme. Sí, era una mentira, una gran mentira que podría convertirse en realidad. Era una opción muy probable. Estaba enfadado, aunque furioso lo determinaría mejor. Solo me bastó ver la forma que conducía. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Si acudía a su encuentro lo más probable era que me sacara lo que quería saber, aunque le mintiese; o si no, lo tendría plantado en mi casa a las ocho en punto. Era un maldito tramposo. Sabía muy bien que antepondría su propia seguridad a cualquier cosa.

Miré el reloj que no paraba de hacer _tic, tac. _Bufé con frustración.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Renée estaba en el salón viendo la tele, y se sorprendió al verme con la intención de salir.

―A tomar el aire.―le dije simplemente.

Ese día el camino que siempre me parecía interminable se me hizo tan corto que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba andando por el bosque. Me debatía con la posibilidad de dar media vuelta, pero ya había divisado las paredes rojizas. Sentía las piernas como gelatinas al retomar la caminata. Si no me había caído al suelo era de puro milagro. El bombeo de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos con fuerza al llegar a la puerta. Edward estaba apoyado contra la mesa de madera, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. En esa ocasión no había música, ni el olor a barniz consiguió tranquilizarme. Mi lugar feliz se había transformado en un lugar desconocido, al que no quería entrar. Me entraron unas insoportables ganas de llorar; odiaba sentirme tan débil y frágil.

Logré serenarme y di unos leves toques en la madera. Inmediatamente él alzó la cabeza hacia mí, y sus labios dibujaron una diminuta sonrisa sin alegría.

―Por un segundo pensé que no ibas a venir.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me eché sobre ella esperando el chaparrón.

― ¿Me vas a contar lo que ocurre o tengo que jugar a las adivinanzas?―lo dijo con ironía, pero parecía que se había calmado desde que me despedí de él; suponía que había sido un alivio que acudiese a su encuentro.―De acuerdo. _¡Veo, veo!_

Lo miré sin creerme de verdad lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía gracia que estuviese bromeando en esta situación, pero no vi en su rostro el más mínimo rastro de mofa, sino una pequeña chispa de calidez bajo su preocupación.

―Vamos, no tiene gracia si no sigues el juego.―no le quité los ojos de encima ni un segundo.―Bella, solo quiero hacer esto más llevadero. Sé que no conseguiré sacártelo tan fácilmente. Así que intenta colaborar un poco, por favor.

Era injusto. Acababa de llegar y ya me estaba desarmando sin problemas. Edward estaba tranquilo y seguro, mientras que yo parecía un gatito asustadizo en un rincón, incapaz de defenderse.

―¡Veo, veo!

―¿Qué ves? ―le acabé respondiendo con voz ronca tras un breve silencio.

Su sonrisa se alargó un poco al comprobar que estaba cediendo, y dio unos pequeños pasos inseguros en mi dirección:

―Veo a una chica que necesita recuperar horas de sueño.―se detuvo en su camino, a la espera de si seguir o no.

―Muy agudo.

Pasé cerca de él, rodeando la mesa de madera hasta llegar al otro extremo. Oí que se rió ahogadamente mientras iba tras de mí. Yo en cambio ponía mi atención en los objetos y muebles que iba encontrándome mientras daba pasos lentos a cierta distancia de él.

―¡Veo, veo!―continuó.

―¿Qué ves?

―Una chica preocupada, triste, desolada… Tengo una lista de adjetivos para describirte en este momento, ninguno buenos. Y me gustaría saber por qué.

―El _por qué_ no forma parte del juego.―me defendí.

―Sí, tienes razón.―hizo una pausa y prosiguió―: ¡Veo, veo!

―¿Qué ves?

―A la persona que más quiero. La veo frente a mí, pero noto que está demasiado lejos. Como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.―tragué pesado.―No quiero que se vaya. No quiero que te alejes de mí, Bella.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo no pude hacer nada por resistirme. Las lágrimas vagaban con total libertad por mis mejillas. Me aferré a su calidez, rindiéndome a lo que tantos días había estado luchando. Era débil a él, por eso no quería verle, porque me vería atraída hacia sus brazos protectores como un imán. Me dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, llenándome así el rostro de pequeños y dulces besos, sin ocupar mis labios.

―Te quiero, te quiero…―no paraba de susurrarme mientras me besaba y abrazaba sin detenerse. Me sentó en la gran mesa, e intentó secarme las lágrimas que no cesaban en aparecer.―Ahora dime lo que ocurre. ¿Qué te pasa para que te esté causando tanto daño? ¿Es por mí? ¿Por tus padres?

Yo negué automáticamente. Mi vista estaba nublada de lágrimas y apenas podía verle a los ojos.

―Entonces, ¿qué es, Bella?―volvió a limpiar mis mejillas con tanta suavidad que no pude más.

―Estoy embarazada.

Lo solté, y no supe cómo reaccionó. Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas en una espiral infinita. Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar como de cansancio de no dormir. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, ni aunque intentase moverlo podría. Lo único que más o menos podía hacer era escuchar. Y lo único que oía eran los sonidos del bosque y algunos pájaros de alrededor. Parecía como si nadie estuviera allí, pero sentía sus manos en mi regazo.

Empezó a tartamudear algo que no logré captar. Luego dio paso a un profundo suspiro. Percibí el perfume de sus cabellos a muy pocos centímetros de mí. Y no pude frenar mis ganas de echar mi cuerpo hacia delante, si no fuera porque sentí su mano posarse en mi mejilla.

―¿Estás…segura?―yo asentí lentamente.―¿Te has hecho el test?―negué―Entonces, ¿cómo estás segura?

―Tengo un retraso de tres semanas y síntomas…

―Pero hay muchas mujeres a las que se les retrasa el período teniendo los síntomas, y creen que están embarazadas, pero al final no es así. Tal vez solo es algún trastorno en tu cuerpo, y además… ¡Es que no puede ser, Bella! Nosotros siempre hemos usado protección…―de repente paró de hablar en seco, como si algo hubiera llegado a su cabeza en una fracción de segundos. Estaba recordando lo mismo que yo. Lo que ocurrió semanas atrás en esta misma mesa. Ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, y dejamos nuestras ropas secar mientras nos envolvíamos en las mantas. Ninguno de los dos nos acordamos de lo que guardaba Edward en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y nos dejamos llevar sin ser conscientes de lo que unas semanas después se nos vendría encima.―… ¡Mierda!

Identifiqué sus mechones cobrizos, brillantes como el sol. Mis ojos estaban recuperando su visión, pero no pude verle la cara que mantenía oculta hacia abajo.

Deseaba saber lo que estaba rondado por su cabeza en ese momento. Aunque una parte de mí le daba pavor averiguarlo, me hacía una idea. Suponía que sería lo mismo que me sucedió hacía varios días. Pero parecía que él se había quedado en estado de shock. No movía ni un músculo, ni decía nada.

En mi imaginación siempre lo veía haciendo aspavientos y echando a correr lejos de mí. El Edward real era una estatua.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero mis lágrimas ya estaban secas, dejando algunas marcas en mi rostro. Estaba empezando a sentir frío, y tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Apenas me di cuenta que Edward ya no estaba, y a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer echándome algo cálido sobre mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta que era una de las mantas que guardábamos para nosotros. Iba a darle las gracias, pero volvió a desaparecer. Me di la vuelta y lo vi a punto de salir por la puerta.

―Espérame aquí.―murmuró antes de perderse por el bosque.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía aliviada. Como si por fin me hubiera quitado una pesada carga de los hombros, los cuales notaba doloridos de verdad. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Apenas tenía fuerzas para pensar en nada que no fuera dormir profundamente hasta no poder más. Ni siquiera supe que me había tumbado en la mesa. Podría haber un desastre natural que sería incapaz de moverme. Y sería así si no me estuviesen zarandeando.

―¿Bella? ―la voz de Edward me llamaba interrumpiendo mi sueño.

Parecía algo agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Me incorporé con dificultad. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mis ojos se cerraban solos.

―Toma.―vi que me extendía una caja alargada de color blanco y celeste que reconocí de inmediato.―Ahora entiendo por qué no te lo hiciste.

Le miré a los ojos, que me observaban con pena y comprensión.

―No lo has comprado.―él negó apretando la mandíbula.―No tenías por qué hacerlo, Edward. Solo nos dirá lo que ya…

―Es solo para estar seguros al cien por cien.

Más segura no podría estar. Daría positivo sin ninguna duda. Pero agarré de sus manos la cajita, dispuesta a verificárselo si era eso lo que quería.

Me ayudó a bajar con cuidado de la mesa, y cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo me tambaleé, y tuve que agarrarme contra él. Cargó conmigo hasta la puerta del pequeño baño. No era más amplio que un cuartillo de limpieza.

Lo empujé hacia otro lado al ver que se metía conmigo en el pequeño cubículo. No quería dejarme sola, pero en esa ocasión no iba a darle vía libre. Además, ni siquiera cabíamos los dos juntos.

Me sentí algo ridícula al tener que hacer aquello, y para colmo tuve que esperar un rato para que me entraran ganas. Edward no ayudaba mucho llamándome constantemente por si había acabado. No resultaba tan fácil como pensé desde un principio, pero aún así lo hice.

Salí del baño, con el palito blanco en la mano, y lo dejé sobre la mesa a la vista de Edward, que no dudó un segundo en acercarse. Yo me alejé hasta el otro lado; no quería saber nada que ya no supiera. Me entretuve leyendo el título de las canciones de varios discos que estaban esparcidos por el mueble. No faltaría mucho para que reaccionara. Pero pasaban los minutos como yo los discos, y no pasó nada. Solo silencio. Un silencio frío, que acabó por romperse por sus pasos.

―¿Por qué no querías decírmelo? ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejarte sola en esto?―apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y sentí el peso de su frente contra mi nuca.―No voy a separarme de ti por nada del mundo…

―Sí que lo harás. Vas a ir a la Universidad, y estudiarás medicina como siempre has querido.―me estaba apuñalando a mí misma.―Te olvidarás de mí y seguirás con tu vida como…

―¿Cómo qué? ¡¿Cómo si no significases nada para mí?―me agarró fuertemente de la cintura apretándome a su cuerpo.―¡¿Quieres que mire hacia otro lado mientras te marchas? Porque no lo haré, Bella. Me iré contigo a donde sea.

―No… ¡Mmm!

Me cogió desprevenida y capturó mis labios con desesperación. Sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron para tener más acceso, mientras yo no pude resistirme, y acabé rodeando su cadera entre mis piernas. Mis labios buscaban los suyos con urgencia, como si éste fuera nuestro último beso.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, que acabó contra la pared con algo de brusquedad, aunque no me importó. Lo único que quería era a él. Sus besos, caricias y abrazos. Necesitaba todo de él. Busqué sus cabellos, atrapándolos con posesividad y empujándolo más hacia mí. Edward arremetió contra mí arrancándome gemidos y suspiros que se ahogaban en su boca. Pero poco a poco nos vimos obligados a separarnos unos cuantos centímetros a recuperar aire.

―Te quiero, Bella.―acarició mi mejilla como si fuera de cristal.―Los dos estamos juntos y vamos a salir bien de todo esto.

―No, no, Edward. Piensa en ti, en la Universidad… Es tu futuro…―volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con lentitud y calma.

―Mi futuro eres tú. Siempre lo has sido y no va a cambiar.

Mi pecho se oprimió con tanta fuerza que mi vista acabó por nublarse de nuevo por las lágrimas. Me dolía. Me dolía muchísimo. ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta por una vez y pensar solo en sí mismo? Me abrazó con fuertemente antes de tumbarme en la mesa central, donde se echó junto a mí, rodeándome de nuevo con sus brazos.

Mis sollozos cesaron después de un tiempo que me pareció muy largo, pero él no se alejé ni por un segundo. Aunque su camiseta no salió ilesa:

―Lo siento.―me disculpé, pero le restó importancia negando con la cabeza.

―Sé que no te sentará muy bien lo que voy a decirte, pero estás hecha una pena.

―Lo sé .―me limpió las últimas lágrimas, y sorbí por la nariz. No me molestó en lo más mínimo. Sabía que tenía razón.―Casi no he dormido estos días.

―Entonces será mejor que te lleve a casa.

No pude estar más de acuerdo con él. Tenía que aparecer viva en casa, o medio viva, tal como estaba.

Nos montamos en su bicicleta, y aunque Edward estuviera delante y me agarraba a él, el viento me estaba congelando hasta los huesos. Oía mis dientes castañear en mitad de la oscuridad.

Llegamos al callejón. Aunque Edward quería dejarme hasta la misma puerta de casa:

―¿Estás segura que podrás llegar?―insistió preocupado.

―Sí… tranquilo.―le mentí. Me estaba costando horrores mantenerme en pie, que veía las escaleras del porche como algo imposible. Pero no quería arriesgarme a que alguien le viese. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones ese día.

―Intenta dormir todo lo que puedas.

―Sí.

Dejó su bicicleta a un lado para estrecharme entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en mi pelo.

―Mañana quédate en casa y descansa, ¿vale?―yo asentí. No tenía ganas de discutir, aunque sabía que cuando despertara lo único que querría era verle. Me apretó con más fuerza, aspirando mi aroma.―Te quiero.

―Te quiero… muchísimo.―noté que sonrió sobre mis cabellos por mi tartamudez, pero no me importó. Estaba demasiado ocupada saboreando ese momento.

No quise separarme de él hasta que me obligó a hacerlo porque veía que estaba muriéndome de frío. Nos dimos un último beso antes de despedirnos. Supe que no me quitaba el ojo de encima, porque estuve a punto de caer al suelo tambaleándome, y escuché los pedales de la bicicleta aproximándose. Pero rápidamente me incorporé y atravesé el umbral de casa.

No me detuve hasta que cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Mis padres no podían verme en el estado en el que me encontraba. No sabía que podría decirles.

Me metí en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo dolorido. Los párpados tardaron poco tiempo en cerrarse y embargarme en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chika-<strong>**midori**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

―¿Qué te parece este?―me preguntó señalando otro vestido del catálogo.

Llevábamos así toda la semana, y Alice se estaba desesperando porque no me decidía por ninguno. Si uno era demasiado elegante, el otro era exageradamente provocativo. Y los tacones a juego eran una trampa mortal para mí. Con ellos llegaría más rápido al hospital que a la fiesta.

Me preocupé porque se estubiera centrando demasiado en vestirme a mí que en ella, pero me sorprendió saber que su vestuario ya estaba totalmente decidido hacía ya mucho. Al igual que Rosalie. Aunque ella podría ir perfectamente con lo que quisiera que destacaría por encima de todas. Resultaba algo deprimente si no llegabas a acostumbrarte como les pasaba a muchas. Entre ellas a Jessica. Pero su pequeña depresión se debía gran parte a que Mike aún no le había pedido ser su acompañante, sino que éste estaba al acecho de la mínima oportunidad para abalanzarse contra mi cuello. Por eso no me despegaba de Alice y Ángela. Me servían de pretexto para alejarlo cuanto podía.

―¿Y este?―en esta ocasión señaló uno con un escote que llegaba hasta el ombligo. Y rápidamente negué en rotundo.―¡Bella elige uno de una vez!

―Es que son todos iguales. ¿No hay uno más… normal?

―¿Qué ves de anormal en este?

―Creo que está bastante claro―respondí indicándole el profundizado escote por si había alguna duda.

―Vale, reconozco que tiene mucho escote, pero les has puesto pegas a todos ―pasó la mano por los catálagos que había esparcidos sobre la mesa del comedor, y eran un montón.―¿No hay ninguno que te guste, aunque sea un poco?

―Ya has visto que no, Alice.―intervino Emmet.―Lo mejor sería que fuera a la fiesta desnuda, ¿verdad, Newton?

Le fulminé con la mirada queriendo reducirlo a cenizas. El pobre Mike se quedó sin habla mientras su rostro adquiría un brillante tono escarlata.

―Lo único que va a pasar es que elegiré el vestido que a mí me dé la gana, y te lo tendrás que poner sí o sí.―anunció recogiendo los catálogos amontonándolos uno encima de otro.

Emmet se rió a carcajadas, y yo le dí una patada bajo la mesa que no pudo esquivar.

―Vale, tú ganas. Pero si podrías tener en cuenta los zapatos… No me gustaría pasar la noche en el hospital.―le supliqué con voz lastimosa. Y Emmet volvió a reírse.

―Veré lo que puedo hacer― y cogió sus cosas para levantarse e irse junto a Jasper.

Las risas de Emmet aumentaron su volumen atrayendo la atención de varias personas de alrededor. Intenté retomar mi almuerzo con fastidio. Prefería el incómodo silencio de Rosalie a las bromas pesadas de su novio.

―No te preocupes, Bella. Ya verás que Alice eligirá el vestido perfecto para ti.―intentó consolarme Ángela.

―Sí, no comprará niguno con el que acabes tropezando y te deje con el culo al aire, ¿Eh, Newton?

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!. Bueno… No quiero decir que tengas un mal trasero… ―Mike no paraba de balbucear enrojeciendo contra más hablaba mientras que Emmet se desternillaba de risa. Yo no sabía donde meterme.―…todo lo contrario, pero…ah… creo que voy a por algo de beber…

Se levantó y salió pitando de allí; Emmet estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello y acabé por darle un buen puntapie en la espinilla. Pasó todo el día bromeando a costa del pobre Mike. El chico cambiaba más de color que un semáforo; yo hacía todo lo posible por ignorarle, pero ya estaba llegando a mi límite, y tenía mucha paciencia con él.

Aparte de todo eso mi apetito había regresado con normalidad, aunque seguía con algunas náuseas matutinas; mis horas de sueño se vieron afectadas también. Reneé tenía que ir a mi cuarto a despertarme por las mañanas para que no llegara tarde al instituto, y a la tarde me echaba una cabezada en la cama que Edward improvisaba para mí en nuestro garaje. Se había estado comportando muy atento conmigo, preocupado por si tenía algún malestar con el que podría ayudarme; pero su sola presencia ya me aliviaba. Me confesó que aquel fin de semana lo pasó bastante mal. Dijo que se despertó y tuvo que convencerse varias veces de que estaba embarazada. La verdad es que no me sorprendió, me pareció lo más normal del mundo en un chico de dieciocho años que acababa de enterarse de la noche a la mañana de algo así. Pero si estaba asustado por todo aquel tema no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Se quedaba junto a mí mientras dormía, acariciando mi rostro y mis cabellos con dulzura. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía solo estando con él después del infierno de inseguridades que tuve que soportar. Pero me decía mí misma que no debía estar tan relajada. Ambos pasamos la semana soportando los roces que habían estado teniendo nuestros padres, y solo queríamos salir de casa para escapar de sus constantes recriminaciones contra la familia del otro. Era frustrante tener que aguantar cómo tus propios padres despotricaban a la persona que más te importaba en el mundo y no poder defender su persona.

Nunca iban a aceptar a Edward por más que intentara convencerles de lo contrario. Jamás aceptarían a un Cullen.

—¿De verdad que no irás con nadie a la fiesta?

―¡Mamá tú también no, por favor!

―Vale, está bien. No diré nada. Pero me resulta extraño que nadie te lo haya pedido.―me miró extrañada.―¿O sí lo han hecho?

―No, no lo han hecho. He sido yo la que ha decidido ir sola.―le informé hundiendo la nariz en mi libro.

Estábamos los tres en el salón. Charlie estaba entretenido viendo un partido de beisbol junto a mi madre, que sacó el tema de la graduación. Mientras yo intentaba estudiar. Aunque ya me sabía el temario fingía para que Renée diera por zanjada la conversación.

―Bueno, que vayas sola no quiera decir que después lo estés, ¿no?―vi que alzaba una ceja insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando. Charlie se aclaró la garganta captando por donde iba mi madre.―No pretendo incomodarte con este tema, pero estas cosas suelen pasar en las fiestas.

La miré expectante. Al igual que mi padre, que la observaba con incredulidad mientras soñaba despierta.

―Imagínate que los dos estáis en la pista de baile, y tú sientes que él te observa desde el otro extremo, con ojos intensos.―como en un flash, unos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por una luz tenue ocupó por completo mi mente.―Él sabe que lo has visto, así que se acerca abriéndose paso entre las parejas hasta llegar hasta ti, que no le has perdido un segundo de vista. Maravillándote de sus pasos sensuales y…

―Renée, creo que Bella ya ha tenido suficiente con tus propias fantasías.―saltó mi padre con tono molesto.

―No es malo tener fantasías románticas de vez en cuando.―rebatió.

―Dudo que ella necesite algo así.

El corazón no paraba de golpearme el pecho con fuerza cuando me vi forzada a salir de mi propia fantasía. Tuve que ocultar mi rostro con el grueso libro que tenía entre las manos para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de lo ruborizada que estaba.

Últimamente mis hormonas no hacían otra cosa que ir de arriba para abajo a su antojo, al igual que mi imaginación. Que no se cortaba un pelo en hacerme ver que me encontraba en aquella pista de baile con Edward, solos, estando pegados el uno al otro de un modo que no debería hacerse en público.

Agité la cabeza para despejar aquellas ideas de mi mente.

―¡Ves! Ya la has traumatizado.

―¡No digas tonterías, Charlie!

Salté del sofá para salir pitando de allí cuanto antes. Lo único que me faltaba era que mi padre me mandara al psicólogo por la mente tan imaginativa de mi madre. En mi habitación podía estar en paz. Me tumbé en la cama para seguir repasando. La cabeza me dolía un poco pero si quería sacar unas buenas notas necesitaba memorizarlo todo perfectamente.

Oía un repiqueteo chocar contra la ventana. Había empezado a llover. Suspiré profundamente. No me hacía gracia que lloviera por la noche, me molestaba para dormir. El sonido seguía, pero no parecía exactamente al de la lluvia que era más continuo. Miré hacia la ventana, y ésta no tenía rastros de agua. Entonces, ¿qué estaba golpeando el cristal? Me acerqué a comprobarlo, pero allí no había nada. Abrí la ventana e intenté vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad. No había nada en los alrededores, pero unos movimientos bajo mi ventana me alertaron.

―Pensaba que no ibas a salir nunca.

Su sonrisa torcida me saludó en mitad de aquella oscura noche, consiguiendo arrancarme un suspiro de placer y alivio.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―le pregunté en susurros mientras miraba para todos lados por si alguien estaba acechando.―Te dije que no volvieras a hacer esto, es peligroso.

―Lo sé. Pero quería verte.―una agradable calidez envolvió mi agitado corazón.― Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Puedes salir?

Miré hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio como si mis padres estuviesen escuchando a hurtadillas detrás de ella, y pensé en la posibilidad de que colara una excusa bastante tonta.

―Espera ahí.

Corrí escaleras abajo frenándome al llegar al salón donde aún se encontraban Charlie y Reneé.

―Voy a salir un momento.―anuncié cogiendo una sudadera del perchero de la entrada. Inmediatamente el rostro de mi padre se mostró serio y extrañado.

―¿A estas horas?

―Sí, necesito despejarme o me explotará la cabeza con tantas letras.―le expliqué. Aunque en realidad no les estaba mintiendo en cierto modo. Necesitaba distraerme.

―Bueno, está bien. Pero no tardes, ¿vale?―. yo asentí con un pie fuera de casa.

No hacía tanto frío como pensaba desde un principio, pero aún así tuve que meter mis manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas. Bajé las escaleras del porche no viendo a un alma. Eché un último vistazo a la ventana que daba al salón y vi que todo estaba despejado. Me fui directa a donde estaba Edward, y lo hallé en el mismo lugar donde lo vi desde mi habitación. Rápidamente corrí hasta él echándome en sus brazos, los cuales, me alzaron unos centímetros más que su rostro, que llené de besos antes de llegar a sus labios. Estos aguardaron ansiosos por los míos.

―Yo también me alegro de verte.―murmuró después de separarnos unos centímetros. Yo sonreí escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Ambos nos echamos contra la pared de la casa para que así pasáramos inadvertidos para los vecinos y a los que se les ocurriera salir fuera como a nosotros.

―¿Crees que tu padre se asomará con la pistola si te retengo demasiado?―bromeó. Yo reí restándole importancia a que eso pasara.

―No te preocupes. Charlie está enfrascado con el beisbol.―volvió a sonreír, pero no le duró más que un pestañeo. De repente su rostro adquirió seriedad.―¿Qué ocurre?

―Ya has visto en qué situación estamos. Por más que queramos, nuestros padres se llevan a rabiar, y dudo que eso cambie algún día.―pude ver una mueca de dolor cruzar por sus facciones.―Supongo que has pensado lo que pasará si se enteran de que estas embarazada.

―Sí. Aunque intento no darle muchas vueltas a eso.―la sola idea de separarme de él me aterraba.―¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

―Creo… que el quedarnos aquí no es una solución viable. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería marcharnos.

―¿Marcharnos?―repetí incrédula por lo que estaba diciendo―.¿Irnos del pueblo?

―Sí.

―No creo que eso sea una buena idea. Puede que si habláramos con ellos…

―¡Deja de ser tan ingenua, Bella!―intenté taparle la boca cuando alzó la voz, pero apartó mi mano mientras se posicionaba frente a mí con el entrecejo fruncido.―¿Crees que tu padre se quedará impasible cuando se entere, o el mío? Harán o inventarán cualquier cosa para mandarnos a cada uno a una punta. No nos escucharán. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Les importa una mierda lo que sintamos!

―Edward son mis padres.―le recordé con varias lágrimas asomando por mis ojos.

―Sí, son tus padres. Yo tengo los míos. Y son los mismos que nos obligan a llegar al extremo de vernos a escondidas como si fuéramos unos criminales. Los mismos por los que tenemos que mentir a nuestros amigos. Por los que tenemos que ocultar nuestros sentimientos… ¿A cuántas cosas más tenemos que renunciar para satisfacerles?

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar. No quería escucharle pero sabía que llevaba razón.

Me agarré a su chaqueta ocultándome en su pecho para que no me viera derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes. Odiaba llorar. Y sobre todo si era frente a él, pero mis hormonas se encontraban en plena revolución.

―Sé que la idea te asusta, pero no veo otra solución.―me rodeó con brazos tranquilizadores. Yo asentí entendiéndolo. Aún así no veía muy bien cómo podríamos hacerlo. Y pareció que sabía lo que estaba pensando―: Tengo algún dinero ahorrado, y he estado mirando por Internet…

―Espera, ¿te refieres a los ahorros de la Universidad?―sospeché con pesar.

―Sí, bueno… No solo eran para la Universidad…

―Me da igual, no vas a tocar ese dinero.

―Y yo no voy a volver a discutir esto otra vez, Bella.―contraatacó con rotundidad.―Utilizaremos ese dinero y ya está.

―Pues entonces cuenta también con el mío―. Le insté.―No vas a ser el único que gaste sus ahorros en esta locura.

Se rió. Pero en sus ojos no vi reflejada la alegría que intentaba fingir. Podía comprobar cómo aquella situación nos afectaba a los dos por igual. Ambos estábamos asustados. Pero la esperanza de que permaneciéramos juntos nos daba un aliento para seguir adelante.

Oímos movimientos dentro de la casa, y nos pusimos alerta de inmediato. Había olvidado por completo que mis padres se encontraban en el interior esperándome.

―Será mejor que entre.

―Sí.―nos abrazamos con fuerza, sintiendo el calor del otro.―Duerme bien. No quiero que esto te deje toda la noche en vela. Tenía que hacertelo saber para que te fueras haciendo a la idea…

―Está bien.―lo corté intentando tranquilizarlo. Pero mis horas de sueño estaban contadas.

―Hablaremos de esto mañana, con más tranquilidad.

Asentí débilmente, y busqué su mejilla, posando mis labios con suavidad sobre la piel. Quería que se quedara conmigo esa noche.

―Mañana nos veremos.―se despidió besándome con ternura en la frente.―Venga, entra.

Casi tuvo que empujarme hasta la puerta al ver que no me movía ni un centímetro. No quería entrar. Prefería quedarme toda la noche junto él en mitad de la calle, pero escuché que Charlie me llamaba con un tono de alerta. Y los dos nos dijimos adiós a regañadientes.

Tal como pasaría, acabó ocurriendo, y no pegué ojo en toda la noche. Me movía tanto que creí caerme de la cama. Aunque tal vez un porrazo en la cabeza me ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Estaba ofuscada, y sentía los nervios concentrarse en la boca del estómago.

No íbamos a irnos de casa como teníamos pensado hacer al ir a la Universidad, con un piso en alquiler que podrías pagar con tu propio dinero; pero aún así, al cabo de cierto tiempo, la ayuda económica de tus padres podía sacarte de un apuro. En cambio, lo que nosotros haríamos sería huir. Fugarnos con lo poco que teníamos e intentar sobrevivir. Seríamos dos adolescentes solos contra el mundo. Sin nadie que nos echara una mano en esa nueva vida de independencia absoluta. Y lo peor de todo sería decirles adiós a mis padres.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no había madurado en ningún aspecto. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a la vida adulta, si era incapaz de imaginarme fuera de los brazos protectores de Reneé y Charlie? Nos estábamos tirando a la piscina sin saber nadar. Era una locura.

En los días siguientes retomamos el asunto, discutiendo los pros y los contras, aunque la mayoría era de lo segundo; hicimos los cálculos de dinero, que uniéndolo, era bastante más de lo que pensamos, pero insuficiente para vivir los dos en quién sabe dónde. Edward no paró de investigar por Internet anuncios de venta o alquileres de viviendas, pero como era de esperar, todas estaban a un precio que no nos podíamos permitir, y nuestras opciones se iban reduciendo rápidamente. Todo eso se juntaba con el estrés de los exámenes, que no nos dejaban respirar.

Por suerte, llegó el fin de semana, y fue un gran alivio, en cierto modo. Nos librábamos unas horas del instituto, pero el otro problema seguía ahí pendiente, a la espera de ser solucionado de algún modo; mi pesimismo ganaba más terreno, pero Edward no se rendía y seguía con la búsqueda.

Abrí la puerta del garaje, extrañándome de que aún no estuviera allí esperándome. Por lo general siempre llegaba antes que yo.

Me subí a la gran mesa, para ponerme cómoda y repasar los libros que había llevado conmigo. De repente pensé que debía haber echado algo de comida también. Se estudiaba mejor con el estómago lleno.

Pasó una hora cuando Edward apareció algo agitado.

―Siento llegar tarde.―se disculpó besándome en la cabeza.

―Da igual. Como ves he estado entretenida.―dije señalando el libro abierto frente a mi.

―¿Con cálculo?

―Se hace lo que se puede.―le respondí con mala cara, por lo que se rió sin poder contenerse. Así que cambié de tema y fui directa al grano―: ¿Has encontrado algo?

―Se podría decir que sí.―contestó sorprendiéndome. Me senté rápidamente incitándole a que me contara con más detalles.―El precio es muy razonable pero, no estoy muy seguro…

―¿Por qué?―me imaginé lo peor.

―La casa es pequeña. Está en un pueblecito a unas cuantas horas. Creo que ni siquiera sale en el mapa.

―Pero, ¿es un buen sitio?

―Sí, parece un buen sitio.

―Y entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?―. quise saber, porque no comprendía los motivos a su preocupación.

―La señora que lo renta es mayor.―comenzó a explicar.― Por lo visto está cansada de vivir sola y prefiere mudarse a la ciudad con su hija cuanto antes. Y si no aparece un comprador pronto cederá la casa a una inmoviliaria para que se encarguen de ella.

―Y le subirán el precio.

―Es lo más probable.―coincidió conmigo.

Eso nos dejaba sin muchas opciones. Podía pasar que encontráramos algo mejor o que no tuviéramos nada. Pero si se nos presentaba una oportunidad así no la íbamos a desaprovechar.

―Comprémosla.―sentencié, y su respuesta fue abrir los ojos como platos.

―Pero… si aún no has visto la casa…

―Pero tú sí, y confío en ti. Si dices que está bien no hay más que hablar.

―Bella, no sé…

―Edward.―agarré su mano, para confortarle y darle confianza. Invertiríamos todo nuestro dinero y era una gran responsablidad. En su rostro no se reflejaba más que dudas, al igual que estaría el mío, pero teníamos que enfrentarlo de frente o no llegaríamos muy lejos solos.

Pude ver como barajaba las posibilidades en su cabeza, estudiándolo todo con detalle, sin faltarle un solo número que contar. Pero al cabo de unos segundos y tras tragar una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarla lentamente, cogió su móvil y marcó para llamar.

―¿A quién…?―colocó su dedo índice contra mis labios.

Me quedé en silencio, a la espera. Hasta que por fin aceptaron su llamada:

―¿Señora Crawford?...Sí, soy el de antes. La vuelvo a llamar porque he pensado mejor su oferta y me gustaría aceptar.―se quedó unos momentos en silencio, escuchando lo que decía la señora con atención, y yo también.―Sí, claro, nos reuniremos allí… No, iré solo, mi…―me miró unos segundos, y luego sonrió más para él que para otra cosa.―…mi mujer está embarazada y necesita descansar un par de días.

Ese fue mi turno de abrir los ojos como platos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad que yo misma me lo creí. Mis mejillas debían estar a punto de echar humo, al igual que mis orejas.

―De acuerdo, nos veremos allí. Gracias señora Crowford, adiós.―colgó el teléfono antes de girarse hacia mí.―Ya está. Hemos quedado en vernos en persona para hablar de los papeles y la casa. Pero creo que no llevará mucho tiempo. La señora tiene mucha prisa por… ¿qué pasa?

―No…no hacía falta mentir.―tartamudeé mirando hacia otro lado, pero oí que empezó a reírse y se acercaba a mí enterrando su rostro en mis cabellos.

―Que piense que los que compran su casa están casados nos dará puntos a favor que si le decimos la verdad.―mientras hablaba repartía suaves besos hasta detenerse y hablaba cerca de mi oído.―Además, no es una mentira si pronto se vuelve realidad.

―¿Qué?

―No todos mis ahorros estaban destinados para la Universidad.―me acarició la mejilla mientras me miraba con dulzura―. Una parte de ellos era para comprarte un anillo de compromiso.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Claro.

Acortó las distancias y juntó nuestros labios en un tierno beso que acabó aumentando de intensidad.

―Entonces, ¿has quedado con la señora Crowford?.―pregunté de repente después de habernos separado.

―Mmm, noto que el tema del matrimonio lo dejaremos para más adelante.

―No es eso. Pero opino que deberíamos dejarlo en un segundo plano. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de otros asuntos.

―Sí, tienes razón.―concordó conmigo, aunque la idea no parecía entusiasmarle. Miró la pantalla del móvil antes de volver a dirigirse hacia mí―: Debería llevarte a casa.

―Pero si aún es temprano.

―Tengo que ir al hospital a hablar con mi padre. No querrás quedarte aquí sola, ¿no?―preguntó con diversión.

―No.―negué algo frustrada. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él, a solas. Hacía semanas que no podíamos hacer nada por todas las circunstancias que se habían dado estos últimos días, y mis hormonas no hacían otra cosa que reclamar por él; aparte de que me estaban convirtiendo en una blandengue con tanto lloro. Edward por el contrario no parecía estar padeciendo demasiado. Su sonrisa burlona lo denotaba.

Me subí de paquete en la bicicleta, con el lado de mi rostro pegado a su espalda. Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón golpear con fuerza.

La brisa era leve, pero aún así tuve que apartarme algunos mechones de la cara, mientras veía cómo pasábamos por los árboles, donde detrás de ellos se divisaba el pueblo.

―Oye, Edward.―lo llamé.

―¿Mmm?

―¿Has pensado cuándo nos iremos?

No contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó callado, y pude sentir los músculos de su espalda moviéndose para enderezarla. No iba a gustarme su respuesta:

―La… graduación.―su murmullo se quebró, aunque no me impidió oírle.

―La graduación.―repetí, pero era más bien para mí misma. Aquello me sintió como un cubo de agua fría.―Solo falta una semana.

―Lo sé. Pero si nos vamos no tiene sentido retrasarlo mucho tiempo, además, esa noche te dejarán más libertad para moverte y podremos irnos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Las últimas palabras que dijo actuaron como un interruptor en mi mente. De repente todo había desaparecido a mi alrededor. Mi cerebro procesaba constantemente la información que debería haber captado desde hacía días.

―¡Bella!

De repente pude volver a oír y me asusté. Edward me miraba fijamente con cara de preocupación.

Al parecer ya habíamos parado, y estábamos en el callejón junto a mi casa. Me había perdido la mitad del viaje hasta allí.

Noté la mano de Edward contra mi hombro, el cuál zarandeaba ligeramente. Lo más seguro es que le habría asustado de alguna manera. Debí de haberme quedado totalmente ida por unos minutos. Notaba las manos frías, pero no temblaba. Estaba tan quieta que ni yo misma me lo creí.

De repente escuché como una especie de pitido, que se hizo más pausado y continuo a cada rato. Lo reconocí como el tono de un móvil. El mío concretamente, el cuál Edward sostenía en su otra mano.

Como si no me hubiera ocurrido nada, lo cogí dejándolo extrañado y más preocupado de lo que estaba, y vi en la pantalla un mensaje de Alice.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos acompañados de un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

―A ella será a la primera que le preguntarán dónde estás.―me apartó algunos cabellos del rostro, recorriendo con una caricia de sus labios mi mejilla hasta llegar cerca de la oreja. Su voz se quebró produciéndome más daño―: Lo siento tanto, Bella. Desearía de verdad que no fuese así…

De nada sirvieron sus palabras. Su voz pronto volvió a sonar como un eco lejano que no me esforcé en prestar atención. Y me sentí culpable cuando sentí su piel contra la mía humedecerse. Él también sufría como yo, y no era capaz de consolarle.

Volvió a sonar un pitido, pero aquella vez provenía de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Se apartó de mí, dándome la espalda para contestar a la llamada. No quería que le viera derrumbado.

Apenas me di cuenta que me encontraba apoyada contra la pared. Me guardé el móvil y me fui dispuesta a salir del callejón. Sentía la necesidad de caminar. Ni siquiera me despedí de él. Notaba una cierta línea entre nosotros en ese momento que ninguno se atrevía a cruzar. O tal vez la cercanía el uno con el otro nos hería más, no estaba segura.

Anduve por la calle, y probablemente parecería un alma en pena, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. La realidad me había impactado cruelmente en la cara. Nunca metí a mis amigos en el mismo saco que a mis padres con respecto a nuestra huída; ellos tampoco sabrían a dónde nos iríamos. Solo tendríamos una semana para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos y no volveríamos a verles.

Escuché unos pasos veloces correr tras la puerta después de haber llamado, y me recibió el rostro pequeño y enfurruñado de Alice.

―¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo un buen rato esperándote!―me arrastró literalmente al interior de su casa, llevándome escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Siempre me había gustado el cuarto de Alice. Era una mezcla extraña de una niña pequeña que quería convertirse en adulta con rapidez. Los muebles de diseño que te encontrabas en los catálagos de tiendas especializadas vestían el lugar, rodeados por las paredes de un lila pálido bastante infantil cuando le daba la luz del sol. Su cama podría definirse perfectamente como la de una princesa caprichosa, con algunos peluches sobre ella y unos doseles de tela fina en el cabecero.

La habitación encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad.

Me sentó en la cama y rápidamente se giró hacia el gran armario, de donde sacó una percha envuelta con una tela oscura cerrada con cremallera, la cual bajó dejando a la vista un vestido azul.

―¿Qué te parece?―sus ojos brillaban de la excitación, y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas se pronunciaron más por su sonrisa emocionada.

―¿Es mi vestido?

―Sí, y no podrás ponerle ni una pega.―afirmó orgullosa.― No tiene mucho escote, no es muy elegante y los tacones tienen una altura inapropiada para su propio nombre. Como tú querías. Así que, ¡venga, pruébatelo!

La obedecí sin rechistar. El vestido era muy bonito y los tacones me venían de maravilla para no sufrir ningún tipo de accidente.

―¡Lo sabía, te queda perfecto!―exclamó entusiasmada.

La veía junto a mí en el espejo, ignorando mi reflejo totalmente, solo podía mirarla a ella. Su rostro lleno de felicidad. El cual solo me quedaban pocos días para no volver a ver esa expresión. Para no volver a ver nunca más a Alice.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé con fuerza, echándola ya en falta.

―¡Guau! ¿Esto significa que te gusta el vestido?

―Sí, me encanta.―en respuesta ella me devolvió el abrazo, totalmente inocente a lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, que era despedirme de ella. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla.―Gracias, Alice. Por todo.

―No hay de qué, Bella. Tenías que estar estupenda en nuestra graduación o no me lo perdonaría nunca.―bromeó.

―Te quiero, Alice.

―Y yo a ti, Bella.

_…Y adiós_

_**Chika-midori**  
><em>


End file.
